Pauline's Pooting Problem
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Pauline farting. Because a certain odyssey came and made her even more beautiful than before.
1. Chapter 1

Pauline felt her stomach rumble as she was in her private office in the city of New Donk, wearing her pant suit as she murmured to herself. It was nighttime, and there weren't that many people in the building, so luckily for her she was able to have this moment to herself after a long busy day. Little did she know that she would end up enjoying it more than she imagined...

"Well... it is late, so... maybe just one fart wouldn't hurt anything..." Pauline stated to herself as she leaned forward, glancing at her butt in her sexy red pants as she took in a breathe of air and let out a huge bassy fart, gasping as she placed her right hand over her mouth, blushing as she had her left hand clenched. "O-oh my! That was so deep pitched... I like it..."

Chuckling with a smirk, Pauline farted again as she rubbed her right hand on her growling stomach as she placed her left hand on her gas fueled butt, enjoying her tuba like flatulence as she proceeded to stink up her office. A female blonde human duo of New Donk City officials walked down the hallway, opening the door as they saw Pauline farting, the two girls turning to each other.

"Is our Mayor... breaking wind? Without a care?" The female black worker asked in disbelief as she placed her hands on her hips.

The female white worker nodded her head as she blushed a bit. "Yeah... and I kinda like it. I wish I could pass gas like her..."

The black girl looked at the white girl in confusion as they decided to leave the hallway while heading to the elevator, with Pauline farting to her heart's content as she now had an excuse to buy a new pair of pants.

"Oh yes... this feels so good!" Pauline exclaimed as she then paused, noticing the door was opened as she widened her eyes in shock. "Oh... I forgot to close the door. Silly me, I'll just go and-"

As Pauline made the approach to shut her door close, she felt another rumble in her stomach, causing her to bend over and unleash a huge wet fart. Pauline enjoyed every second of this smelly situation, with her stinky fart gas being a pungent stink. It had this foul mixture of the dinner she had, which on one hand would make her feel sick... if she didn't crave this disgusting scent. It wasn't just the rotten smell of her flatulence that Pauline was enjoying, but the messy mix of bassy and wet gas blasts that she unleashed, with her glancing at her music producing rear to see each poot puff up her pooped pants.

"Ooh, a brown stain! How delightful!" Pauline exclaimed as she began to pat her butt, which made her fart even more as she giggled, her blush becoming more crimson like her red clothing. "I was thinking of maybe using a toilet, but with how much I'm letting out, I may as well go crazy!"

Pauline took the moment to take a break from being flatulent, wanting to enjoy this stinky sensation as she took out an old fashioned camera that she had stashed away in the closet for private moments, mainly out of nostalgia from the decades that she remembered being part of. Pulling out an unused tape, Pauline was quick to get it hooked in as she felt her stomach rumbling. She then realized that she still had her windows exposed to the metropolis, being quick as to close the curtains as she now could enjoy this gassy temptation further more. Managing to get the recording stated, Pauline positioned her back towards the camera, occasionally glancing back between it and her firmly toned ass as she winked, unleashing a thunderous tuba toot, with the enormous fart being so loud it shook the office. Pauline's blush began to get more red as she laughed this time, fanning the air with her right hand as she patted her derriere with her left.

"Peeyew...! That was a big one... and boy does it stink!" Pauline said to herself as it was becoming clear that she was getting aroused by her own smelly fumes, rubbing her farting big butt and gasping with every pants pooping poot she unloaded, continuing to fan the air as the smell became worse, the entire office in need of a fan as Pauline's farts were so intense the paint on the walls began peeling as her pants became browner from her constant gas blast. Pauline was enjoying this immensely.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey Mario, do you wonder how that Pauline girl you know from decades ago is doing?" Cappy asked Mario as they were wandering around New Donk City, with the realisticly human New Donkers all waving at them.

"Oh I'm sure she's doing fine-a. Pauline really managed to turn her life around-a," Mario stated with a confident smirk as he twirled Cappy in the air, then gave a thumbs up pose. "I bet she'll be happy to see us after we collected all those blue coins!"

"...why were there blue coins here anyway?" Cappy stated, with the sunshine getting much brighter as he caught on fire, causing Mario to pull FLUDD out and spray Cappy with water.

Meanwhile in Pauline's office, the Mayor of New Donk was continuing to break wind, taking in her flatulence with a smirk of confidence as she fanned the air using her red hat, continuing to stink up her smelly business suit.

"Goodness... I sure hope Mario doesn't mind me letting out these tooting tunes!" Pauline said above her farting as she was sure to turn on a few fans before anyone would come into her office for business. "In fact, I do wonder how he's doing... it's been a while since we've seen each other at that weird amusement park for those mini Mario toys..."

Feeling a brief moment of not passing gas, Pauline sighed in relief, spotting something that was on the red carpet. She approached the object to see that it was a letter, bending over to pick it up... which would proof to be a bad idea as she let loose an enormous wet fart that caused the water cooler near her to explode as water went splashing everywhere, causing Pauline to place her right hand near her mouth.

"Goodness!" Pauline exclaimed as she shook her head in disbelief, trying to fan the air with her red hat as she couldn't believe how bad her flatulence was becoming. "At the rate I'm going, I don't think City Hall will be able to remain standing!"

Suddenly the phone rang, and Pauline answered it, nearly tripping from her flatulent outbursts."

"Hey it's urgent, mayor." Said a female voice on the other line.

Pauline coughed as she got back, trying to keep a straight face while letting out a huge sloppy poot as she blushed. "Oh, well what makes you call me so, well... early?"

"Isn't it a bit late?"

Pauline chuckled. "Erm, yes."

"...Well anyway they want to invite you over for some tennis-"

Pauline unleashed an enormous fart that caused the entire city hall to vibrate violently as a look of shock appeared on her face.

"...T-they actually want me to come play in tennis?"

"M-mayor...? Are you still-"

Pauline hung up the phone as she screamed joyfully while pumping her arms in the air, all while letting out more explosive farts that caused some of the fans to break apart.


	3. Chapter 3

Pauline was farting a storm of endless broken wind in her office, wearing her regular red dress while wearing her red hat as she was trying to get ready for the concert, letting out wet farts in her office as she was fanning the air from how bad her flatulence smelled, her other hand on her rumbling stomach that was churning the fart gas. Luckily for her, she was the only one present in her office as everyone else went to do their duties in the packed metropolis of New Donk City, the evening transitioning into the night. Pauline's farts were made louder by the fact that she had a microphone present with her in her office, mainly used for her to practice her singing.

"Oooh, that felt really wet..." Pauline stated as she blushed from how bubbly her huge fart blasts were, feeling the urge to go pee as she held up her dress to get a glance at how puffed her stinky white panties were. "Goodness, I should have brought an extra pair of underwear with me so I don't have to worry about being low on supplies. It stinks in here..."

Pauline decided to place both of her hands on her farting big butt, waiting to let out some gas as she felt her stomach rumble. After several seconds, Pauline glanced at her plump rump as she let loose an explosive bassy poot, with it turning so wet it caused a large brown stain on her white undies and red dress.

"Oh crap! If I was gonna poop myself, I would have just used my old pants!" Pauline exclaimed as she kept firing out more wet farts with no stop, fanning the air with her right hand as her blush got more crimson, with it being redder than her clothing. "Peeyew... gosh I stink! If I did this on the toilet, I'd probably destroy the poor thing..."

Pauline realized that her rotten eggy flatulence was stinking the office too much, so she was quick to turn on a fan as she decided to leave her horrendously smelly office, her hands still on her explosive fart factory as her bassy and wet farts filled the air with a bad stench. Pauline reached for the women's bathroom, getting into the near closet as she grabbed some dirty blue jeans and placed it on, only for her to realize that it no use as her wet farting became muffled in it, with her stomach making more grumbles as she eventually made such a flatulent stink that she immediately created a brown stain in the already stained jeans. Pauline took off her hat and used it to fan the air while pulling up her pooped pants, realizing that her farting wasn't going to stop, much to her embarrassed pleasure.


End file.
